Hard disk drives (HDDs) are commonly utilized to store relatively large amounts of data in today's computer systems. HDDs are especially useful in situations where a user may need to access a relatively large amount of data reasonably quickly, for example, as compared with accessing an archived tape copy. This use is becoming even more commonplace as HDDs become increasingly cheaper while providing a larger storage capacity. Moreover, as the new technologies such as video capturing and digital image storage become more commonplace, large capacity HDDs become an ever more important part of a computer system.
Removing a HDD from many types of computer systems today requires tools and involves pulling cables from cable sockets. Overtime, or through incorrect usage, these cables or sockets become frail and can introduce data transfer errors associated with the HDD in use. Installing a HDD is not any easier because it involves similar hardships.
Furthermore, a computer data center (also referred to as an Internet data center or an enterprise data center) may contain a myriad of computer systems utilizing various HDDs. The large number of high-capacity HDDs in a data center poses significant problems associated with their removal and installation. The time and skills involved in removing or installing HDDs, without damage, in a data center can become burdensome.
Accordingly, it is becoming extremely important for various reasons (such as data backup and generally switching HDDs) to be able to easily, quickly, and efficiently remove and install a HDD in a computer system.